User talk:Billist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Man in Shadows.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balthus Dire (Talk) 15:33, August 2, 2012 Good job on addin' the Boneys page. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks No problem, Billist. Just remember to always leave your signature (your name & even your own catchphrase) at the end of every message you leave on somebody's talk page so that people like myself would always know who they're talkin' to. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Why quit? Why are you quiting Villains wiki for? I don't understand, u have'nt done anything wrong, have you? StarWizardWars. Well, I don't think that was me, if memory serves me correctly. Well it had to be one of the admins because I'm no admin and only admins can delete pages and categories. StarWizardWars What's the admins? What do u mean what's the admins? No offence but I'm sure u would have known by now. StarWizardWars I looked it up, I was a little confused on what you meant. But I figured out you meant administrators. Guess I should watch out for them. DON'T RECREATE CATEGORIES Please learn that recreating deleted pages is forbidden by our rules. Don't do it again, thanks in advance. OK. Well don't like watch out for them, just respect them and their judgement and their rules. StarWizardWars. (Also leave a message on my talk page just so I know what your response is, I've left my hyperlink). Some Advice Why sure thing, pally. Since I still got time before work @ 1:45pm today, I'll take a look at your blog. But first, send me a link to your blog via internal link & I'll go see it for myself right away While I'm watchin' Jeepers Creepers. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Really? I wasn't aware of that fact about the Colonel page. Thanks for lettin' me know that, Billist. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:45, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait, you meant the Colonel William Tavington page. My bad. Ok I understand. Thank you - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Please Stop! Please stop adding MTV Best Villain Category, it is a deleted category. If you continue this, I may report you to an admin, thank you. Seketwut (talk) 07:47, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Seketwut's right, dude. You & Geri Pálosi (an accomplice of yours or not) need to stop bringin' back deleted categories such as the vague "Armored Villains" because it's just too much clean-up & too much work, guy. Nt to mention it is so annoying. Please just do all of us a favor & stop doin' it. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) This is just a hobby. This website isn't my life. I didn't even know it was deleted. Also, no disrespect, but I might quite this, all these deletions all these rewrites and angry letters ain't why I joined Hobby? You call bringin' back deleted & senseless categories on purpose (which leads to more mess & more clean-up without end!) without both notifyin' the admins & havin' good reasons why a "hobby"? What is wrong with you, boy? This isn't funny. & try to always leave your name @ the end of every messages & conversations of yours like everybody for God's sakes. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC)